


in which Nick Baudelaire is Trapped in the Closet

by midas_touch_of_angst



Series: Six Baudelaires AU [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Six Baudelaires, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Violet locks her brother in the closet, hijinks ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midas_touch_of_angst/pseuds/midas_touch_of_angst
Summary: Six Baudelaires AU One-Shot: In the defense of seven-year-old Violet Baudelaire, she really hadn’t foreseen any negative consequences to locking her brother in the closet.





	in which Nick Baudelaire is Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are confused: 
> 
> \- Six Baudelaires AU Information: https://unfortunate-stranger-losers.tumblr.com/six-baudelaires 
> 
> \- The gist of it is that the Movie and Netflix Baudelaires are all siblings; while the Netflix Baudelaires retain their names, the Movie Baudelaires are Lilac, Nick and Solitude. Lilac is eleven months older than Violet, while Nick is Klaus's twin, older by thirteen minutes. 
> 
> \- Based on this tumblr post, as well as the wildest discord conversation: https://starsshinedarkly77.tumblr.com/post/183064716284/joannescammer-funnypicsdept-decision-tree

In the defense of seven-year-old Violet Baudelaire, she really hadn’t foreseen any negative consequences to locking her brother in the closet.

See, they’d been having an argument, as siblings do, over the fact Violet wouldn’t let Nick borrow her ribbons to use as bookmarks.

“You always _lose_ them!” Violet had huffed. “And then I can’t tie up my hair, cause Lilac won’t let me use hers!”

“I don’t _lose_ them.” Nick had retorted. “I just feed them to the birds sometimes.”

_“Nick!”_

The argument had escalated to the point where Nick had punched Violet in the nose. It didn’t hurt much, mostly because he was so small and not good at fighting, but it still really ticked her off.

It took her about five seconds to go through her options. Firstly, she _could_ punch him back, but then he’d cry and she’d get in trouble, as she was the older child and should’ve been more responsible. She could tell on him, but then her parents might tell her to just give him the ribbons, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

However, if she locked him in the closet, she’d never see him again, which, honestly, was just a net gain overall.

So Violet managed to pick up her screaming five-year-old brother and carry him over to the closet. She dropped him inside, kicked him into the corner, and then left and locked the door.

“Violet!” Nick called from the other side of the door. “Let me _out!”_

“No. You can die in there.” Violet said. “See if I care.”

“Violet! It’s _dark!”_

“So’s life.”

_“Vi!”_

Violet just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Worse case scenario, Mother and Father would be a bit upset at her. But she didn’t think anything _really_ bad could come out of this.

 

_“Nick, please come out!”_

Less than an hour later, Violet was against the closet, scratching onto the wood. Eight-year-old Lilac stood beside her, looking increasingly annoyed.

“So the lock’s stuck?” she said.

“Nick, I _miss you!”_ Violet said, flopping against the door. “Please come out!”

“No!” Nick said, sounding annoyed. “I’m just gonna stay in here forever!”

“I thought you wanted out!”

“Well, I don’t anymore!”

“I’m _sorry,_ Nick! I didn’t think this through!”

“Tough!”

Lilac tried the knob again. “Yep. Stuck. I can call Mother and Father.”

“Can’t you fix it? I want Nick back, everyone else is so boring right now.” Violet whined, close to tears.

“I dunno how to fix a lock.” Lilac said. “Besides, we should probably get him out of there fast, before he starves to death.”

“No!” Violet cried. “I want him back! I don’t want him to _die!”_

“Good.” Nick said. “Consider it comma.”

“It’s ‘karma,’ idiot!” Violet shouted.

Lilac sighed. “Do you think it’s too late to put me up for adoption?”

 

“Nick, sweetheart, we’re going to need you to try and unlock it from your side.” Beatrice said.

“No!” Nick said stubbornly.

They were all crowded into the room, now, with the exception of Bertrand, who’d gone to get a lockpick from his study. The door was definitely stuck, which seemed to infuriate Beatrice, who said something about how she _should_ be able to get it open but just couldn’t seem to.

“Nick, this isn’t a time for a tantrum!” Violet called. “We want you back!”

“No!”

Klaus was sitting on the floor behind them, crying. “Is he gonna die?” he asked through his tears.

“Yes!” Nick called.

“No, no, he’s not going to die.” Beatrice said. “If he was in there a few days, maybe, but he’ll be out soon-”

“Don’t let him die!” Klaus sobbed.

“He’s not gonna die, idiot.” Lilac said; she was starting to find this situation more amusing than infuriating, and she now sat on the rocking chair in the corner, drinking some apple juice she’d gotten for herself a few minutes ago. “At least not of starvation.”

“Wha’s that mean?” Violet asked, horrified.

“He could suffer-cate.” Lilac shrugged.

“What’s ‘suffer-cate’?” Violet asked, as Klaus, who recognized the word, started wailing.

“It means he doesn’t have enough air, and he can’t breathe, and he just…” Lilac imitated dropping dead.

“Cool!” they heard Nick say from behind the door.

“No, no, he’s not going to suffocate.” Beatrice sighed. “Lilac, stop scaring your siblings.”

“I’m gonna be a skeleton!” Nick announced.

“Nick, you are _not dying.”_ Beatrice said.

“Yeah, I am.” Nick said. “Everyone’s dying, some people just go faster.”

This made Klaus’s cries escalate quite a bit more. Beatrice sighed again, saying, “Okay, Lilac’s not allowed to read to you anymore.”

“That’s fair.” Lilac said.

“Violet, dear,” Beatrice said, “Can you help Klaus while I try the door again?”

Violet, also crying, went over and hugged Klaus. “It’s okay, Klaus,” she said unconvincingly, “Mother’s gonna fix it.”

“Nick can’t die!” Klaus sobbed. “I- I can’t be the only boy _and_ have a room all to myself! Tha’s too much pressure! I can’t handle the responsirility!”

“It’s ‘responsibility’, idiot!” Nick called. “And I need your help!”

“What do you need?” Beatrice asked, hoping that they were finally getting somewhere.

“What last message should I scratch on the wall?”

“Oh my God.” Beatrice said.

“You should write, ‘Violet is dumb.’” Lilac called.

“How do you spell ‘Violet’?” Nick asked, as he was five years old and still wasn’t great at reading and writing.

“Nick, you’re not writing anything on the wall.” Beatrice said.

The door opened, and Bertrand entered, carrying a small toolbox. “I couldn’t find the lockpick,” he said, “But we can take the hinges off of the door.”

“I’m _sorry!”_ Violet said, now crying a lot harder. “I killed him!”

“Oh, Violet,” Bertrand said softly, “He’s not going to die. He’s only been in there for two hours.”

“Nope!” Nick shouted. “I’m gonna die, and that’ll show you!”

 _“Noooo!”_ Klaus wailed.

“Beatrice?” Bertrand said, dropping the toolbox onto the ground. “Do you want to get the door while I get the children?”

“Yes.” Beatrice nodded, and Bertrand moved over towards Violet and Klaus, hugging them and saying something about how Nick was going to be alright, he probably wasn’t even hurt, while Beatrice pulled out a hammer and screwdriver and started tapping the hinge pins loose.

“There’s an easier way to get the door down.” Lilac called, giggling slightly. “Just kick it!”

“That could hurt him!” Violet shouted.

“Yeah, but it’ll be funny.” Lilac said.

“Kick down the door!” Nick chanted, also starting to find this amusing. “Kick down the door! Kick down the door!”

Beatrice pulled out one of the hinge pins, and moved onto the next one. “Hold on, Nick,” she said, “You’re almost out.”

“No!” Nick said. “You can only get me out if you kick the door! It’s the new rule I just made!”

“You can’t make rules!” Violet called. “You’re the baby!”

“Klaus is the baby!”

Violet paused, glancing over at the sobbing Klaus. “Well, can’t argue there.”

“Bertrand, can I get some help here?” Beatrice asked, as she pulled out the third and final hinge pin.

He nodded, slowly saying, “See, Klaus? We’re about to get your brother out.”

“Really?” Klaus sniffled, looking up.

Bertrand stood, and he and Beatrice pulled the door from its track, finally opening up the closet.

Nick was sitting in the far corner, and he glared up at his parents and siblings, crossing his arms. “Spoilsports.”

“Good.” Beatrice said. “You’re all grounded.”

 

Eleven-year-old Nick flipped through his book, taking up as much space as he could in the corner of the library. He’d been there for the last few hours, just reading up on different tide pools, which were his special interest for the week.

“Hey, Nick?” he glanced up, annoyed, as Lilac peered in.

“What?”

“Have you seen Solitude?” Lilac asked, coming inside and crossing her arms, glancing around the room as if their new baby sister might be hiding somewhere inside. “She needs a bath, but Mother and Father can’t find her anywhere. They thought she was in her crib, they’re starting to freak out.”

Nick stared at her for a moment, as if judging whether or not to tell her something. Finally, he said, “Do you remember when I was five and Violet locked me in the closet to die?”

“Vaguely.” Lilac said, thinking back. “Why?”

Nick stayed silent.

“Nick,” Lilac said, suddenly realizing. “Where’s Solitude?”

Nick grinned.

_“Nick!”_


End file.
